liberatorsww2fandomcom-20200214-history
LIBERATORS Wikia
'WWII EPIC STRATEGY' Guidelines & Secrets in LIBERATORS written by: AfrikaKørps Helpfull tips & tricks, best strategy, guides, bugs & issues, things you should know, tutorials... ABOUT GAME ' LIBERATORS' is a free to play, simultaneous turn-based strategy game set in WWII featuring real-time MMO battles, historically accurate units, and complex resource management. Soft-launched in early 2016, it currently serves as Mutantbox indie game developer’s flagship game. It is playable directly from Facebook and is currently available in English, with upcoming versions in French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Russian, and Polish. Strategy Game that puts players in control of massive armies in order to free Europe from the clutches of Nazi Germany. Starting off with the Allied invasion of Normandy, players will build mighty armies and fight their way across the continent to survive the bloodiest war in history. Create your own unique army with dozens of units and over 50 famous commanders to choose from Liberate conquered cities and relive historic battles on a large detailed map of Europe Create or join an Alliance with other players and share in the spoils of war Enter an immersive story that thrusts you into the heart of World War II. �� Sᴘᴀɴɪᴏʟᴀ®︎ [ �� AfrikaKørps �� ] �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ⓘ ★ ☆ ✩ ✪ ✠ ♡ 卍 Führer 卐 ✚ ✘ ✗ �� �� ❓ ✓ ✔️ ❌ ❗️ ✅ �� �� �� �� Ⓒ LIBERⴷTORS™ ® - Ⓑ������������������ ; �� �� �� �� ⚠️ BLΛƆKPIИKᴴᴰ �� �� LIBERⴷTORS™ �� PLAY NOW Military-base-post.png Tanks-post.png City-post2.png Armies-of-might-post.png Battles-post.png PAGES & LINKS See you on the battlefield! PLAY NOW: www.liberators.mutantbox.com FACEBOOK: www.facebook.com/LiberatorsGame ⓘ Liberators is available on Gameroom WEBSITE: www.mutantbox.com ---- GAME INFO This game is challanging to play, you start out with forming an army from actual WW2 commanders. They have each their owne weapons of war which does different types of attacks. You have 10 different type of units: Tanks, Recons, Bazookas, Artillery, Snipers, Riflemens, Paratroopers, Mortars, At-Guns and Machine-Guns As you battle their moral levels up and they perform a special devestating attack. You play with other players from all around the world. As you build your base and army you earn rewards like gold and supplies to keep you fighting and leveling up. This game is fun to play and I recommend it to everyone, our headquarters has special events to join in and earn rewards to boost your resources. Join for free, find some alliance and go crush the enemies. GUIDELINES *'BASE' **Military Base **Map **RECRUITING OFFICE **PUB **SHOOTING RANGE **STEEL MILL **TROPHY ROOM **MEMORIAL HALL **SPECIAL TRAINING CENTER *'CITY ' **List of All Cities **Governor **Properties **Visit Commander *'COMMANDERS' **Commanders ***Rarity ***Advancement ***Task Force ***Contribution ***League Glory ***Fame ***Assets ***Journey ***Outfit ***The Adventurer ***Tank **CHIEF COMMANDERS **Units **Unit Features **Propaganda Perks **BATTLE RATING **TASK FORCE **TANKS **MEDALS **WAR STONES **Policy **BOOKS OF WAR *'BATTLES' **Headhunters **Armies of Might **Turning Points **Invasion of Africa **AIR BATTLES **ARENA **Ultimate Victory **WORLD *'ALLIANCE WAR' **Declaring War **Waging War **Defending Cities **Alliance Menu (G) *'WAR' **MILITARY RANKS **BONUS DRAW **KILLS **SALARY **ASSAULTS *'RESOURCES & ITEMS' **Gain EXP **Weapons **EQUIPMENTS **COMMANDERS CP **Resource **Items **Icons *'VIP' *'TASK SYSTEM' *'WORLD' *'Blog:Recent posts' Category:Liberators Category:Main Page